dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chat
Kuukai, on the official site http://cp.va-sa-ra.co.jp/~hack/html/top.html the announcement was posted on April 2nd, so why did you revise it saying it was announced on April 3rd? :Because I only saw the date it was announced on the main site, I didn't realize it was posted on the Chat site first. - Kuukai2 23:50, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Metagate has made a major update to make it like G.U. We will probably need more information for this page or change some information (avatars, maps, etc.) --Coolkid602006 21:05, 20 October 2006 (UTC) BRING IT BACK!!! Well i really really think its a good idea to keep the original databases for the .dothack/altimit os server and database so with that being said i want the original chat back online yayz!* 20:02, May 6, 2010 (UTC) we should have a poll? trivia Can I add a trivia saying "many english users refers to the chat as kyat"? :No. Fan names are not needed. Kulaguy 06:54, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ---- Special Note from a 7 year long user of .hack//chat aka KYAT------------------------- That was a mistranslation that became a popular term for english users, so much that after KYAT was closed a player by the name of SC hacked the metagate chat and created a new one for use and called it KYAT (home page of KYAT says .hack//Ultimate Universe put on the sign up/login page it says KYAT). It is still running today however it lacks users. The new KYAT is an english based version for US players and of course Canadian players. However many off the maps from .hack//chat v.1 and v.2 are still missing so right now you can only go to Mac Anu and Caramina Gadelica. Many of the long time users from the original .hack//chat still play but numbers are considerably lower I myself still pop on their now and then with my original avatar and name that gave me a far amount of popularity. For those interested in KYAT here's the new english based version. Main Page http://metagate.sonic-club.com/ Login Page http://kyat.us/?welcome Also for those interested in .hack//mobile (wiki .hack//mobile for most info) go to http://kyat.us/m on your mobile's browser. Have fun =D ~Tsukune :No one gives a shit. Don't advertise on our wiki, asshole. AuraTwilight 19:50, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::Brutal. I'm sure there are plenty who'd give a shit. Anyway, this is on the talk page for Chat, which I guess still has some remaining fanbase apparently, so there's no real prob...--OtakuD50 22:16, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Old .hack//chat You can still get back to the old .hack//chat by talking to the npc in front of the warp gate. Just choose the second option and then choose yes. sprites http://www.spriters-resource.com/pc_computer/hackchat/chat.png http://www.spriters-resource.com/pc_computer/hackchat/hackplushies.png Not sure if this helps. :Thanks for the effort. But the sprites were actually created by a fan. The rip comes from in game, but they aren't the official material. Also we'd need the artists permission. Outlaw630 22:53, January 22, 2011 (UTC) actually.. there sc kyat. it still hanging around. sc has been talking about a 2nd kyat coming and there the toolbar that i been working on as well. 07:27, July 22, 2011 (UTC)Saruish